Home is Where the Heart Stays
by NotGivingUp
Summary: It had been 7 years since his mom died, 3 years since his dad put him in foster care, 6 months since he ran away from his foster family, and 5 months since he started living in a little tent on the roof of an near abandoned apartment. Eventual KOGAN!
1. Chapter 1

**This idea is driving me crazy! I'm just writing this to get it out of my head, because I barely have an idea of how to write it, and basically just a swing at what may or may not be a plot.**

* * *

><p>Logan and Kendall walked down the front steps of their middle school. "Hey Ken, think I could come over to your house to do homework? My mom said something about a business dinner tonight, so her and my dad should be out late."<p>

Kendall shook his head. "Not tonight Loges, sorry. Katie has some dance, gymnastics, compition thingy tonight out of town."

Logan nodded, hiding his disappiontment. "That's cool. I can call James and or Carlos about it when I get home."

"Sounds good. Need a walking buddy? Mom said we don't have to leave till 5, and the longer I'm out the more annoyed Katie will get." Kendall chuckled.

Logan shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine. Thanks though. We can head to the coffee shop though. I got time to spare. We can also use the pay phone outside to call James and Carlos, see if they want to join." James and Carlos were usually picked up by Carlos' mom, instead of walking home like Kendall and Logan did.

Kendall nodded and threw his arm around Logan's shoulders. "You know, I've known you for four months, and I have yet to see where you live."

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, acting surprised. "Really?"

Kendall nodded, buying Logan's act, just like he always did. "Really. Haven't met your parents either."

Logan nodded at that. "That's not a shock. You know they spend basically every day at work, or business dinners, or on business trips. I'm surprised _I've _ met my parents."

Kendall laughed. "Well, I'll just have to come by sometime during Christmas break."

Logan nodded, his gut twisting. "Yeah, maybe."

They reached the coffee shop and Logan went inside to order while Kendall used the pay phone to call James and Carlos.

Logan walked up to the counter and ordered 2 hot chocolates, neither him or Kendall being a big fan of coffee, and handed the cashier the 5 dollar bill Kendall gave him. Soon two white mugs were handed to him and he walked over to their usual table against the window, Kendall coming inside just in time to meet him there.

"What they say?" Logan asked as he handed a mug to Kendall and sat down.

"James is taking Carlos to the mall so he can by some more hair...stuff, and Carlos can check out the new video games that came in." Kendall said, taking a sip from his mug.

Logan nodded. "Okay. Well, I guess it'll just be me and you."

"Guess so." Kendall nodded.

They sat there, talking about anything under the sun, mostly Logan trying to explain the newest math lesson, until 4:30.

They sat there mugs in a bin beside a trash can and walked outside, Logan throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "So, are we gonna meet here before school, or am I just gonna meet you at school?"

"We can meet here in the morning. I'll need you to explain the math again." Kendall said, laughing.

"You mean let you copy my page?" Logan said, smiling slightly.

Kendall shrugged. "Whatever you call it."

Logan let out a laugh and smacked Kendall's shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow." Logan said.

"Yep. Later Loges." Kendall said, waving and walking the other direction.

Logan waved lightly before turning and walking away. He pulled the coat that Kendall's mom had been nice enough to give him around him tighter, zipping it up, and taking the long walk back 'home'.

The place right now was sorta out of town, about a mile away from the school. It wasn't too bad to Logan, he had gotten used to the long walking.

He finally reached the old aparment building. It didn't house many people, most of which who lived there were just struggling with money. He wondered how nice it would be like to actually live inside the building as he walked down an alley beside it.

Logan pulled his backpack onto both shoulders before he climbed ontop of an upside down garbage can, and then onto the closed dumpster. He walked across it before stopping at the old black latter. He jumped up just high enough to reach the buttom step. Pulling himself up, he grabbed the step above that and pulled his feet onto the bottom step. Then he started his climb up the old rusty fire escape.

The fire escape was falling apart in places, but after 5 months Logan had learned which spots to aviod, which steps were missing, and where the railing was weak. He continued his journey up until he reached the roof, walking across it.

On the far side of the roof was a meduim sized tent, probably large enough to fit him and his three friends in. He sighed and walke over to it, pulling the zipper down and crawling inside. Inside was a pile of clothes on the far side, along side with a small pile of books Logan needed to return to the library, a small cooler that held random food and drink items Logan managed to get/find, and a jar filled with coins and a few dollars.

Then there was the large sleeping bag laid ontop of a old comforter, with a small quilt ontop of the sleeping bag. It wasn't much, and it didn't do a very good job of keeping Logan warm on really cold nights, but luckily the past Minnesota winter hadn't been to terrible, but Logan usually still slept with his coat still on.

The last item was a small photo album. Logan laid his backpack ontop of the cooler before crawling over to the album and opening it. It was filled with picture of a happy couple, a woman with warm brown eyes, light brown hair, and a near-perfect smile in Logan's opinion. Along side her was a man with dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and a smile to match the woman's. They looked happy in all the pictures.

But in later pages of the album, the couple looked even more happy with the small baby in their arms. He had brown eyes like his mom's, hair like his dad's, and a toothless smile to match them both.

Logan always smiled looking at the photo's, but the smile would always fade once he reached the end of the photo's. The very last picture always being of the family's last Christmas together, the little boy looking to be about 6.

Logan sighed. It had been 7 years since his mom died, 3 years since his dad put him in foster care, and 6 months since Logan ran away from his last foster family, and 5 months since he started living in the little tent on the roof of an abandon apartment.

Closing the album and putting it back in the corner, he grabbed his backpack and pulled a water bottel out of the cooler. Taking a drink of the water and opening his history book, he listened as a howl of wind shook his tent, indicating the snow storm that was predicted was coming.

Logan sighed, it was gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>And here it is! My first Kogan, I think. Or, at least, eventual Kogan. I didn't want to post this while I still have my other stories up, but I figured what the hey. I've got a Cargan in process, a Jagan in process, I just needed a Kogan!<strong>

**Okay, so this chapter is just to get things going. Everything will be explained more as chapters go, okay? This chapter is just to grab your interest, and the story will get better!**

**So, what do you guys think? Should I continue?**

**Review, please!**

**-Saun**


	2. Chapter 2

**H-Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in, like, ever. I'm not gonna lie, I actually just kinda forgot about this story. :p Go figure. But, I'm back now, I'm updating again, and I'm excited to get this story going again! Woo-hoo!**

**Thanks to anyone and everyone's who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. I really appreciate it!**

* * *

><p>Logan woke up, and immediantly curled deeped into his blankets. He was <em>freezing<em>. He listened as the wind shook his tent, and when he finally opened his eyes a little he could see the little black dots that we fluttering outside of his tent. He sighed, sitting up, shivering as the warm air that had gathered under his blanket disappeared into the cold air around him.

He sighed, knowing he had to change his clothes. He looked down at his jeans, debating on if they were clean enough to wear or not, but as the wind shook the tent again, he decided he didn't really feel like changing out of them. But he did know he needed to change out of his shirt, which sadly meant taking off the coat he was wearing. So he sighed and unzipped the hand-me-down coat that was wearing out from being slept in so much, shivering as the bitter cold quickly ambushed him. He changed shirts quickly, throwing on whatever shirt he grabbed first, silently cussing when he realized it was backwards and fixing it, and then putting the coat back on and zipping it. He then quickly changed socks, and as he was tying his sneakers, which were a pair he had, as much as he hated it, stolen back a couple months when his were getting too small. These were still a big on him, which Logan didn't mind, it just meant he'd still have time to grow into them, and then more time to grow out. He looked over at his small pile of clothes, meaning about 7 shirts, 2 other pairs of jeans, and a couple pair of socks and underwear. He looked over at the jar of money, deciding he was going to go by the laundromat some time this weekend.

Logan made sure his homework was in his backpack before quickly throwing it over his shoulders. He sighed, closing his eyes and taking a moment to _not _think, before unzipping the tent, climbing out, and zipping it back up. As he walked across the roof, he slipped numerous times on the snow and ice. As he looked down at the old fire escape that was also covered in snow and ice, he sighed, silently thinking this would be a lame way to die.

* * *

><p>Kendall was starting to get worried. Logan was always there way before he was, and here Logan was 15 minutes late. He kept staring out the window as James and Carlos chatted in front of him.<p>

"Dude, chill, he probably just over slept." James said, watching his unblinking friend.

"Or playing in the snow." Carlos added, taking a bite of the donut he bought.

"Yeah, probably..." Kendall mumbled, his eyes switching from the hot chocolate that sat next to him onto the window, all though looking out the window was usuless with the flurry of snow falling. His thoughts were blocked by images of Logan out there somewhere, probably hurt from slipping. He probably hit his head, and there was probably blood everywhere, and Logan was probably unconscious, or maybe he was conscious but nobody could hear him calling for help, or maybe-

Kendall's gruesome thoughts were inturupted as the bell above the door jingled, indicating a newcomer. Kendall turned around quickly, relief flooding through him and smiling widely at the sight of his best friend. Logan smiled over at them immediantly, knowing they were sitting at their usual table. Kendall quickly stood up and walked over to him. His eyes widened when he saw his more-than-usual pale best friend, who's nose, cheeks, and ears were bright red, and was shivering a little too much for Kendall's liking. Snow also completely dusted his brown hair, which just made him look slightly adorable. And yes,Kendall was allowed to think Logan was adorable. He always had, no matter how much Carlos and James teased him for it.

"Logie! You look half frozen! Like a- a- a Logie-sicle!" Kendall exclaimed, throwing an arm over Logan's shoulder and leading him over to their table. Logan took of his coat and sat down, smiling greatfully at Kendall, who would easily deny the fact that it made his heart jump a little bit, when he spotted the hot chocolate.

Kendall took his seat next to Logan and grinned softly as he watched Logan take long sips of the hot chocolate. James and Carlos shared a knowing look, one that had been appearing more and more often over the passing weeks since they meet Logan.

"What took you so long Logie?" Carlos asked, through another mouthful of donut.

"Yeah dude, I thought Kendall was going to have a melt down, or explode or something." James added, looking over at Carlos. He put his hand over the smaller boys mouth as Carlos went to take another bite. "Dude, swallow before taking another bite. You'll be amazed how less often you choke."

Logan, ignoring that last comment, looked over at Kendall again. He unconsciouly licked his lips over hot chocolate before asking, "Really? Why?"

Kendall, who quickly stopped staring at Logan's lips when they started moving, caught Logan's confused eyes and shrugged. "I dunno, I was just worried."

Logan stared at him, smiled a little bit, and turned back to James and Carlos, who were for some reason making odd faces at each other. Logan started laughing, quickly asking to be caught up in the conversation.

Kendall just stared at his three best friends, smiling as they each tried to one-up the other's odd face. And while his eye may have lingered a little longer on Logan, he was going to ignore the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach. It was no secret that Kendall Knight was gay, and he wasn't afraid to make sure it was known. Sure, it got him roughed up now and again, but he wouldn't trade who he was for anything. And, as long as he had his friends by his side, the rest of the world didn't even matter.

Before Logan came along, Kendall would've said we was closer to James than Carlos, which didn't mean much. Their mothers had been great friends, so they had known each other pretty much their entire lifes. James was also bisexual, having come out before Kendall did, so they had become impossibly closer when Kendall started questioning his sexuality.

James had been more of a big brother to Kendall, where as Carlos was the little brother to both of them. Carlos was always running around, Kendall and James chasing close behind, yelling out warnings. Kendall usually gave up the chase, where as James would keep going until he managed to pin the younger boy to the ground. That had happened on more than one occasion. It was often discussed that Kendall was the unofficial leader, but James was the official big brother.

Things had been going good for the three of them. They had just started their freshman year of high school, and had finally gotten into the new swing of things when Carlos had plowed into a certain brown-eyed boy going down the stairs on the way to lunch one day.

Kendall's heart momentairly stopped, both when the small boy was sent tumbling down the stairs, and when he got a good look at the boy as he helped him up.

Kendall's thoughts were inturrupted by loud laughter. He blinked a couple times and returned to reality, looking over to see Carlos burying his face in his arms, which were laying on the tables. James had his mouth covered with his hands and laughing tears shinning in his eyes, a red tint starting to cover his face. Kendall looked over only to realize Logan was leaning against him, eyes tightly shut and shaking with silent laughter. Kendall mentally himself started chuckling, looking at the state his three friends were in.

He didn't question what he missed when his friends calmed down, all three red in the face, laughing tears in their eyes. Logan pointed at Carlos, the glare he was trying to do ruined by the smile on his face. "No. Never. Not in a million years."

"But-" Carlos said, smile still wide.

Logan raised a hand, silencing Carlos. "Change of topic!" He announced loudly. He turned around to look over his shoulder, checking the time. "Shall we be goin'?" He asked.

James sent him a puzzled look. "Going way?"

"To school?" Logan quizzed, rasing an eyebrow.

"Nope." Carlos said cheerfully. "School's closed today, most likely will be tomorrow too."

"Oh." Logan said, sounding disappionted. Kendall was slightly confused by that, but he knew Logan loved school, so he shrugged it off. "So, what should we do then?"

James and Carlos stoood up in sync. "Well, we're going to go back to my house," Carlos said. "And we're going to beat that evil video game."

James smiled and nodded, walking to stand behind his chair and putting his coat on. "What are you guys gonna do?"

Kendall looked over at Logan and shrugged. "We can head back to my house?" Kendall offered. "We're going to go pick out our Christmas tree today. I'm sure Mom won't mind if you tag along, she loves you."

Logan blushed and ducked his head, which made Kendall laugh. He always did this when Kendall talked about how highly his mom thinks of him, which she really did. Logan was always shy and poliet whenever he was over, which was a big difference from Carlos and James, and while Kendall knew she loved them too, Logan was someone who would sit down and talk with her or help her around the house if Kendall was busy or out.

"Yeah, okay." Logan said, staring at his empty mug.

Carlos and James said their goodbyes, and Kendall and Logan soon followed. As they walked out of the coffe shop, Kendall threw his arm over Logan's shoulder, and the butterflies in his stomach fluttered around when Logan leaned into him. "You know, this is like your official initiation. Spending Christmas with us."

Logan looked up at him. "Oh yeah? What am I being initiated into?" He asked.

Kendall smiled brightly, looking ahead again. "Even though you already are, you'll be officially apart of our little family."

Kendall didn't see the way Logan's eyes widened at those words.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, okay. It's been 7 months since I've updated this. 7 months! Jeez time flies. I kinda jumped into this story before I was ready, mistake I know, and so I had to rethink and be positive of where I want to go with this story, which will probably change anyway but not knowing caused no writing and so on. Also I've just been completely uninspired in the writing department, but maybe slowly edging my way back in will get that kick back.<strong>

**Hope you all liked! Please, please review. You guys have been so friggin' incredible when it comes to reviewing, and I don't want that to stop! Much much love to all of you, and starting from here on I will start responding, I cross my heart!**

**-Saun**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Mom, I'm home! Logan's here too!" Kendall called as he walked into they walked into his house. Logan smiled as he stomped off the snow on his shoes on the mat before walking the rest of the way in. Kendall and him took off their coats and hung them up, walking into the living room.

Mrs. Knight came down the stairs, smiling at Logan. "Hi Logan, it's good to see you again. It's been a while." Logan smiled back and waved. Mrs. Knight smiled a second longer before turning her gaze to Kendall, putting on her stern-Mom face. "Kendall, remember what I told you to do last night?"

Kendall thought about it for a second, then opened his mouth, a cocky smile on his face, but his mom shot him a glare, so he snapped it shut again before sighing. "Dishes?" He asked, face falling.

Mrs. Knight nodded. "Exactly, and I covered for you from last night, but you can do the ones from this morning. Maybe Logan will help you." Logan smiled slightly at Mrs. Knight again, before turning his grin to Kendall, making it bigger and cheesier. Kendall gave him a side look a chuckled.

"Okay, on it Mom. Come on Loges." Kendall said, turning and walking into the kitchen. Logan sent Mrs. Knight another wave before following him.

***Where*The*Heart*Is**

"Hey Loges?" Kendall asked after a couple minutes of washing dishes, handing Logan them to Logan to try and put away.

"Yes Ken?" Logan question back, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly.

"Do you think your parents would mind if you stayed the night tonight? Maybe tomorrow too?" Kendall asked, keeping his gaze on the sink as he scrubbed at a pan.

Logan's stomach dropped for a second. Right, there wasn't school for the next few days. Which also meant there wouldn't be for a couple weeks, because if school was out the next day too, then they were just lead right into Christmas Break. Logan needed to think fast if he was going to stay out of that tent till school started up again. With most of his money in change, he more than likely didn't have enough to live off of for that long. He hardly made it through Thanksgiving when his friends all went to visit family for the week.

"Logan?" He heard Kendall ask. Logan looked up to see Kendall staring at him, a confused look on his face.

"Oh, sorry spaced out. What was the question again?" Logan asked, stalling for time to think up a quick story.

"I asked if you thought your parent's would let you stay the night for the next couple nights." Kendall repeated, handing Logan the pan.

Logan picked up the towel he was using and started drying the pan, still running ideas through his head. "I've been meaning to ask you about that. My parents are supposed to take this big business trip to...someplace in California, and they won't be back till New Year, no promises." Logan said, finally finishing the pan and going to put it away.

When he turned around, Kendall was staring at him, looking shocked. It made his stomach start twisting in knots. Did Kendall not believe him? It did seem a little out there, didn't it? Oh no, Kendall was going to figure him out and they were gonna give him to the police and they were gonna put him back in foster care and they were probably going to send him somewhere worse than the last where-

"They're leaving for Christmas? Alone?" Kendall asked, still looking shocked.

Logan laughed. "This surprises you?" He asked, walking back over to the sink.

"Yes, well not really, but I was _hoping_ that they'd at least stay home for Christmas. Or take you with them for once." Kendall said, looking like he couldn't decide whether to be sad or angry.

Logan shrugged. "They haven't before." He said, before he could stop him self. _Too far._ He thought.

Kendall sent him another shocked look, handing him the last cup. "They've never spent Christmas with you?"

Again, Logan shrugged, thinking back to the last _good_ Christmas he'd had. Back when his mom was still alive, and his dad was sane. "...No, they have. Just...it's just been a long time." He said, putting the cup in the cabinet and turning his attention to the ground, tears pricking at the back of his eyes.

Before he could think farther into it, a pair of arms were wrapping tightly around him, pulling him close to the body attached. "I'm so sorry Logie." He heard Kendall whisper in his ear, which made the tear multiple in Logan's eyes. He blinked them away before returning the hug, leaning into Kendall and burying his face into his shoulder. Kendall just pulled him imposibly closer, and Logan took in evey ounce of warmth and comfort he offered.

After a couple minutes, Logan pulled away, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. When he looked up at Kendall, he was puzzled by the expression Kendall was wearing. He was looking at Logan like he was the most heartbreaking thing he'd ever seen, which just made Logan's stomach twist again and he turned his gaze back to the ground.

Then he heard chuckling. He looked up to see Kendall laughing and shaking his head, looking at the ground. After a second or two though, he looked back up, and just smiled at Logan. "Come on dude, let's go see how long we can talk my mom into letting you stay here. Which would probably be forever, if we could."

Logan laughed along too, although that sounded like a dream come true to him.

***Where*The*Heart*Stays***

"So you're staying here with Kendall?" Carlos asked whenever him and James stopped by after lunch. Carlos sat down on the couch in the living room, a bowl of popcorn in his hand.

"Yep." Logan said, sitting down on the oppisite side of the couch, taking a sip of his soda.

"The whole Christmas break?" James added, sitting down next to Carlos and eating a piece of popcorn.

"Yep again." Logan said, nodding.

"Only because his parents are complete jerks." Kendall said from his place by the TV, where he was setting up the movie.

"Hey my parents aren't- ...okay, yeah, they are." Logan agreed with a slight laugh. "My mom was pretty cool... for a while... but then the bigger and better jobs come along, and it all just kind of disappeared. Although I don't really mind it that much. I wouldn't be here with you guys if it wasn't so."

James and Carlos nodded, both eating mouthfulls of popcorn, watching as the previews started. Kendall walked over and sat down in between James and Logan, throwing an arm over Logan's shoulder. Logan looked over and smiled slightly, and Kendall ruffled his hair in return, making Logan slap in the shoulder. "What movie are we watching anyway?"

Carlos spoke up this time, after roughly swollowing his popcorn. "How the Grinch Stole Christmas, cartoon version!" He said cheerfully and scratchily, before breaking into a coughing fit. The three boy's just looked at him, wondering how someone could look so happy while chocking. James handed Carlos his drink, and Logan sent Kendall a confused look. "Is there a reason, or is this just for fun?"

"It's a little tradition of ours. Everyday on the first day of Christmas break we watch it, and seeing as how Christmas break is more than likely starting early, I figured we should go ahead and watch it." Kendall said, a small smile on his face.

Logan nodded slowly, before settling back into his place. As the movie finally started, Logan started chuckling slightly, making the other three boys turn and look up at him. "What's so funny?" James asked.

Logan just shrugged slightly. "I'm just glad you guys are my friends, is all." The three other boys grinned widely before turning their attention back to the movie. Logan shifted a little. getting comfortable, before leaning his head against Kendall shoulder and turning his attention also to the movie.

***Where*The*Heart*Is***

"Kendall, look." James whispered as the movie ended, pointing next to Kendall.

Kendall looked down to see Logan fast asleep against his shoulder. Kendall chuckled quietly, trying not to move to much as to not disturb the younger boy. He only got to enjoy the sight for a few seconds before Logan was suddenly moved from sight. He looked up to see James holding the younger boy bridal style. "I'll take him up to your room, let him sleep while we talk." With that James headed up the stairs.

Kendall turned his attention to Carlos. "Talk? Talk about what?"

Carlos just shrugged, seeming as clueless as Kendall. They heard the bedroom floor creak above them as James walked across. Kendall laughed to himself, because after all the times James had come over, he still didn't know, or didn't care, where the creaks in the floor was. Even Logan knew where the creaks were, so Kendall figured it was the latter. The creaking stopped for a minute, before resuming. The bedroom door shut, and then James came running down the stairs again.

"What are we gonna talk about James?" Carlos asked, looking slightly excited.

"We're gonna talk about Kendall's crush on Logan." James said, sitting down next to Kendall.

Kendall looked at James, his eyes widening. "I-I do _not _have a crush on _Logan._" He chuckled nervously. James and Carlos looked at each other, before looking back at Kendall. "I don't!" Carlos and James kept staring, not blinking. "Okay, just stop with the staring!" James and Carlos did a quick fist bump, their eyes never leaving Kendall. "Okay, so maybe I have a tiny crush on Logan, but it's not like I can do anything about it."

"Why not?" Carlos perked up. "You guys are so cute together anyway, it be so awesome!"

Kendall laid back against the back of the couch. "Well, we've only known him for, like, 4 months, we've never met his parents or even been to his house, and most importantly, we don't even know if he likes guys."

"Have you ever asked?" Carlos asked.

"That's not usually a normal question, 'Litos. Again, we've only known him for a few months." Kendall said, running a hand over his face. "I wish I did know though, but even if I did he'd never fall for me."

James scoffed. "Yeah, right. Have you seen him recently?" Kendall sent him a 'duh, what's the point' look, so James continued. "Dude, one he was cuddling with you during the movie. _Cuddling._ And obviously he was comfortable enough doing so, because he fell asleep. And this morning, his eyes just lit up when he saw you, like they always do whenever you're around him. Plus, he always tries to stay as close to you as possible."

"That," Kendall said, sitting up straight again, pointing a finger at James. "Is because he's love deprived. Back to point one, his parent's are almost never around."

"Well, why don't you change that?" Carlos asked, picking up Logan's soda and taking a sip.

Kendall blinked. "What?"

Carlos shrugged. "You said you've never met Logan's parent's, or even been to his house. If he's staying here till next year, he's gonna have to go back to his house sometime to get clothes and such. Just make sure you go with him when he does."

James stared at him, then turned back to Kendall. "Mister Genius over here has a point, and a plan. Stick with it, it's rare that Carlos' has a moment."

Carlos looked extremely proud of himself, and Kendall nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Good plan 'Litos. I'll go with him to his house, or find a way to trail him."

Carlos clapped his hands together loudly. "Awesome, now that that's settled, how about some more popcorn?"

The other two boys laughed and lead the way to the kitchen. They didn't see Logan peak his head around the corner of the stairs before running back up. He hadn't caught the beginning of the conversation, just enought to know he was going to figure out a way to get to his stuff, if he wanted to keep up his act. Logan walked back into the Guest's room, and fell onto the bed. He wanted to keep up his act, didn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm starting to annoy myself. I'm in that state of mind where I've read other fanfictions by really good authors that I just loved, but now I'm compairing my writing to theirs, and it's just not adding up. I'm proud of my writing, but I'm just in that mind state where I know it <strong>**could ****be better. Meh.**

**Anyway, I hope ya'll liked! Next chapter will be the Christmas Tree shopping, an **_**almost **_**Kogan moment, and a better look into Logan's life before he lived in his tent, so look forward to that!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited since the last chapter, and anyone who will in the future! It means so much to me, really truly. Love ya'll!**

**-Saun**


End file.
